Los Onigiri's de Goenji
by Oveja-san
Summary: Claramente este no era el dia de Nuestro Goleador de Fuego y menos con cada acontecimiento que inundo su dia... y es que nadie deseaba ser Shuuya Goenji ese dia... Tal vez Endou xD - susurro - ¡Revolucion Raimon!


Holaaaaaa nuevamente… ¬¬ (estoy escribiendo con subrayado xD) hola! (ahora si xD) ^^ bueno bueno… siempre pensé en subir o no subir este One-short pero al final me decidí y lo subiré bueno.. lo subí xD jeje ^^ la verdad es que podía cambiar mas que la ortografía por que me e dado cuanta de muchos errores al escribir.. errores que creo no cometo ahora… pero como este fue mi primer one-short y fic y todo de Inazuma lo subiré mas que nada como un recuerdo ^^ y si esta raro pues… bueno xD entiéndanme asta hoy en día cometo errores ortográficos y algunos de redacción ^^ muchos diría yo… pero bue! ^^ Espero les guste y dejen _reviews_

Declaimer: Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, el día en que Endou golpee mi puerta exigiéndome que vallamos a entrenar es que se cumplió mi sueño y soy la una heredera que dejo Leven 5 y pase a ser dueña de Inazuma Eleven y Go… mientras eso no pase… se bale soñar xD

* * *

><p>~ Los Onigiri's de Goenji ~<p>

Este no era uno de los Mejores días del Peli-crema su mañana no había sido una de las mejores, comenzando por la noche anterior, cuando el nº 10 estaba a punto de dormirse su pequeña hermana Yuuka se presentaba en su habitación pidiéndole un cuanto, algo simple para un chico de 16 años o este es lo que todos creemos ya que nuestro Peli-pincho no cuenta cuentos por que pasa una gran parte de su tiempo jugando al futbol, para el un cuento seria como es que logro hacer la técnica Bakunetsu Storm pero para su pequeña hermanita ese ya era un cuento viejo y pedía uno nuevo, un cuento de hadas y princesas, es mas que evidente que Goenji Shuuya no sabría ni como son las hadas así que su querida hermanita lo regaño y le explico paso por paso como eran las hadas y como se debe contar un cuento decentemente y esto le tomo un par de horas, horas que el medio campista necesita para descansar después del largo entrenamiento lo que provoco que a la mañana siguiente se quedara dormido y no alcanzara tomar el desayuno.  
>Y ahí estaba el que solía arreglar las cosas dándoles pelotazos al mundo, corriendo como nunca para llegar a tiempo a la secundaria, pero como ya se menciono anteriormente no era su día así que llego retrasado a clases y el maestro lo mando al pasillo y como si esto fuera poco en la siguiente clase se quedo dormido y nuevamente lo mandaron al pasillo y paso el tiempo y ya era hora de comer pero nuestro querido goleador de fuego olvido su almuerzo y se quedo sin comer y así es como llegamos al entrenamiento donde Shuuya no se podía concentrar y por esto el entrenador lo mando a la banca, cuando intento de llegar a ella algo lo desconcertó, por que era que veía una bola de arroz con una banda en la cabeza? y lo mas extraño era que se dirigía hacia el<p>

- Goenji-kun? estas bien? -

- si, bola de arroz con banda naranja - a la respuesta del peli-crema el capitán quedo con un gran signo de interrogación en la cabeza

- Kidou-kun! - grita el extrovertido portero a lo que el Estratega Kidou se acerca tranquilamente al lugar en donde estaba el de la banda y el de los pelos parados

- Que sucede Endou-kun? - pregunta esperando que lo que tuviera que decirle el capitán fuera importante

- Goenji-kun cree que soy una bola de arroz - dice preocupado

- Goenji cree que eres una bola de arroz?

- Si! me dijo bola de arroz con banda naranja! si no puedes creerme pregúntale tu!  
>- esta bien - deseaba salir rápido de esta extraña situación - Goenji-kun, Quien soy?<br>- por que la comida me esta hablando? no quiero hablar con una bola de arroz con goggles y capa! - con la respuesta del de calcetines naranjos Yuuto pensó que lo único que le faltaba por ver era a Tsunami, Midorikawa, Marco y Dylan bailando Can Can en alguna fiesta privada, esperen, eso lo vio en la fiesta de la FF1... ahora si que lo vio todo en esta vida - Goenji-kun te sientes bien? - pregunto ya preocupado por la extraña respuesta de su compañero, agregando que este no tenia una buena cara lo primero que pensó como buen pensador que era, fue que Su amigo Shuuya no había comido bien -

- Goenji as comido algo hoy?

- No me siento cómodo hablando con la comida - Miraba a Kidou con miedo

- por que se demoran tanto chicos? los estamos esperando para continuar con el entrenamiento - hace su aparición un peli-celeste muy animado  
>- mami?... Mami! - dice alegremente<p>

el peli-crema y se abalanza a Kazemaru provocando que los 2 caigan al suelo y llamando la atención de todo el equipo que a continuación se acerco para ver la escena que tenia el Goleador de fuego, los dos onigiris y la madre de Goenji -

- mas comida? - ahora Goenji no solo veía a su madre y a 2 bolas de arroz si no que veía un ejercito de bolas de arroz con diferentes agregados y también a un helado... verde pero como la comida se veía demasiado grande decidió que lo mas conveniente era quedarse en el regazo de su "madre" y posterior a eso se quedo profundamente dormido

- valla que se lo tenia bien guardado, no sabia que Goenji tenia esos justos - decía un muy divertido hombre de mar viendo en la situación que estaba el pobre peli-celeste

- kaze-chan! por que no me dijiste que tenias un hijo? - dijo un confundido peli-verde - y dices que eres mi amigo - se da la vuelta y se va un poco molesto

- mido-san! no se moleste! espéreme! - Tachimukai sale tras del ex capitán de Géminis storm

- Mido-chan! pero si yo no e tenido hijos! Solo tengo 16 años! - Midori ya había desaparecido por las duchas y tras de el Yuuki - no tengo un hijo! - gritaba ya un poco desesperado el ex-atleta es que no podía entender lo que pasaba el solo quería saber el motivo por el cual sus compañeros se estaban demorando y ahora era la madre de Goenji, GOENJI! su ami-ami-amigo, eso era cierto? solo un buen amigo, ya no sabia ni que pensar además que su "amigo" dormía cómodamente en sus piernas

- por que Goenji-san actúa de esta manera Kidou-san?

- no lo se Toramaru, de seguro no a comido bien - respondió al instante el de los goggles

- esta delirando? - pregunto aun mas preocupado el mas inocente de (no! el mas inocente es Tachimukai xD) el menor de los presentes

- eso aparenta, dejémoslo por un momento solo a ver si se le pasa - acomoda sus goggles y su expresión seria cambia una malvada - volvamos a entrenar - todos dan media vuelta y se dirigen a la cancha

- esperen! no me pueden dejar aquí, con el! en estas condiciones! - gritaba ya desesperado y sonrojado Kazemaru

- y que quieres que hagamos? quedarnos como tontos a esperar que el idiota despierte? - dice fríamente Fudou

Fudou se dirige a la cancha acto seguido, todos lo siguen

- son unos! - que podía hacer el nº 2? tenia que resignarse a quedarse ahí con Goenji asta que el nombrado decidiera despertar o volver a la normalidad

- mami? - se frota un ojo como un niño pequeño

- em... yo?

- me cuentas un cuento?

- Que?

- por favor - hace un puchero - es que Yuuka me dijo que no sabia contar cuentos, tu si sabes verdad mami?

- este, bueno yo...

- desde aquí la comida se ve muy pequeña

- he?

- me alegra que se fueran además el helado verde era muy malhumorado, se enojo contigo mami?

- creo que si ^^' _realmente es Goenji-kun?_

- es un tonto! no se puede enojar con mi mami!

- no creo que se aya molestado de verdad ^^'

- mami me das un beso?

- un QUE?

- un beso! de buenas noches

- pero si aun no es de noche!

- no puedo dormir sin uno mami

- es que yo, no se

- por favor mami!

- esta bien! pero uno pequeño! - Goenji asiente con la cabeza - aquí voy! - se hacer lentamente al rostro de Goenji y deposita un dulce beso en la frente de el -Goenji sonríe con malicia

- con eso bastara - se levanta y comienza a caminar con dirección a las duchas - gracias por todo MAMI! - esto ultimo lo dice burlón

- que es todo esto? - dice un poco ruborizado

- no es obvio? te engañe para que me dieras un beso - le saca la lengua y Kazemaru se pone completamente rojo

- entonces... so-so-solo fingías?

- claro! no le voy a decir mami! a una bola de arroz con pelo celeste - y dicho esto se da la vuelta y sigue su camino

- Goenji baka! - grita fuertemente Kazemaru ya mas rojo que antes pero al escucha esto el peli-pincho dirá la cabeza y no se da cuenta de que frente a a el estaba la puerta de las duchas y choca contra ellas

- Goenji-kun! - grito el ex-atleta corriendo al lugar en donde estaba tirado el goleador de fuego y al llegar lo encontró con sus ojos en forma de espirar e inconciente. una parte del peli-celeste quería matar al peli-crema, pero la otra estaba preocupada por el así que se sentó junto a el y acomodo la cabeza del nº10 en sus piernas - Goenji-kun... parece que este no es tu dia - de las duchas sale Midorikawa y Tachimukai hablando alegremente y se quedan parados al frente de Ichirouta y de Shuuya mirándolos con muchos signos de interrogación en sus cabezas

- que le hiciste kaze-chan?

- yo que? por que siempre piensas mal de mi mido-chan?

- y entonces por que esta inconsciente en el suelo? tu eres el único que es capas de dejar a Goenji-kun inconsciente!

- yo no le hice nada, choco con la puerta de las duchas!

- y donde estabas tu cuando eso paso? no eres su madre?

- no es su madre mido-san recuerda que Goenji-san tiene la misma edad que kaze-san

- Tachi, Tachi, Tachi- el peli-verde toca uno de los hombros de Yuuki y niega con la cabeza - no te das cuenta de que esa es la forma en que Goenji-kun le demuestra su amor a kaze-chan

- enserio? - pregunta un tanto confundido el de ojos azules como el mar

- claro - dice muy confiado Ryuuji

- no creas todo lo que dice mido-chan, Tachi-chan, la midan de lo que dice es verdad - dice el peli-celeste con una gotita en su cabeza

- eso ya lo se kaze-san, solo quería que el pensara que le creo

- eso es muy cruel Tachi... hieres mi corazón - dice con la cabeza baja el de ojos negros

- también sabia que dirías eso Mido-san - Midori se va a una esquina y juega con tierra

- no te sientas mal mido! sabes que lo hago por tu bien

- no creo que eso lo haga sentir mejor Tachi

- almenos lo intente ^^

- no todo lo que digo es mentira! ustedes me quieren dejar mal! los acusare a hiro! - dice desde su rincón

- no comience con sus berrinches Mido-san, en este momento lo importante es Goenji-san - en ese momento Goenji habré sus ojos y ve a Kazemaru y a Tachimukai mirándolo con preacusación

- por que me miran así? - pregunto desconcertado el peli-pincho

- estas bien Goenji-kun? - pregunta el oji-marrón

- y por que iva a estar mal? ya dejen de mirarme con esas caras! - se levanta y se sienta - me duele la frente - se toma la frente -

- te golpeaste la cabeza con la puerta, es normal que te duela y mucho que te lo mereces - recuerda el incidente y sus mejillas se tornan rojas - Goenji-baka! jamás me vuelvo a preocupar de ti! - El ex-atleta se levanta y se va de brazos cruzados. Goenji queda con un gran signo de exclamación -

- que fue lo que le hice? - pregunta con miedo de la respuesta

- lo dejaste en vergüenza en frente de todo el equipo - dijo el peli-verde

- que no estabas jugando con tierra mido-san?

- ignoremos eso Tachi lo importante ahora es contarle con lujos y detalles lo que le hizo a keze-chan

- aah! okey! - asiente el oji-azul

- quieres saberlo a no Goenji? - dice de una forma que asta a Goenji le aterraba

- no se... yo...

- no importa, de todas formas te lo diré... comenzare esta mañana cuando llegaste tarde y te dejaron fuera del salón

- como sabes tu eso midorikawa? - dice un poco altera Goenji

- no me interrumpas, eso no es lo importante, continuo después te quedaste dormido y de nuevo te sacaron del salón

- como es que tu... - midorikawa mira con odio a Goenji - co-continua

- gracias - su expresión cambia a alegría - después no comiste en el almuerzo y eso provoco que alucinaras en el entrenamiento

- nos veías como comida Goenji-san y creías que Kaze-san era tu madre - finalizo Tachimukai

- QUE? es una broma verdad? - no lo podía creer, realmente era cierto? era fácil no creerle a Midorikawa pero Tachimukai no podía estar mintiendo, amenos que Midorikawa lo obligara pero... que ganaría el con eso?

- Goenji-baka estas ahí? - decía muy divertido el oji-negro

- no seas malo Mido-san! Goenji-san no tiene la culpa, el solo estaba...

- estaba que Tachi? como puedes saber si el solo fingía? tal vez quería tirarse a los brazos de kaze y decirle mami! - Midorikawa quería estallar en risas - eso fue tan divertido! hubieras visto la cara de kaze! estaba mas rojo que el pelo de Hiroto - midori ya no pudo aguantar y callo al suelo de la risa - ajajajAJAJAJA - en ese momento se sintió una aura negativa que invadía todo el lugar, por las espaldas de Yuuki y Ryuuji paso un viento muy frío

- te diviertes burlándote de mi verdad Midorikawa? - era nada mas y nada menos que Goenji con un balón en sus manos

- go-go-Goenji-kun! solo bromeaba, sabes que me gusta molestar a los demás, es un juego, ci-cierto Tachi?

- cla-cla-claro, so-so-solo era un juego - decía apenas el pobre de Tachimukai - yo-yo-yo me tengo que ir, Tsunami-san me esta llamando!

- eso es mentira Tachi! estas sobreactuado! - de la nada aparece Tsunami -

- que pasa Tachi? no viste mis señas? - dice un alegre peli-rosa -

- si, Tsunami-san solo que...

- no te preocupes! vámonos! recuerda que hoy si aprenderás a surfear - y diciendo esto se llevo al pequeño Tachimukai quien tenia una cara de preocupación, que será peor? Un pelotazo de Goenji o Clases de Surf con Tsunami?

- ahora si Midorikawa! ... donde esta? - midorikawa desapareció en 2 segundos - maldito helado verde!

Goenji comienza a buscar por todo el instituto a Midorikawa pero se lo había tragado la tierra, al pasar por fuera del almacén en donde estaban todos los artefactos que se usan generalmente en ed. física vio unos particulares lentes, eran nada mas y nada menos que los goggles de Kidou, que diablos hacen los goggles de Kidou en el suelo? si el no se los saca ni para dormir! pensaba el peli-pincho que en ese mismo momento escucho unos ruidos y pensó que ese podría ser Midorikawa, así que decidió escuchar y mirar cautelosamente lo que pasaba dentro

- ya déjame! - decía un chico de ojos rojos

- que? pero si sabes que eso es lo que menos quieres, que te deje - decía con una risa malvada uno de ojos verdes quien tenia al anteriormente nombrado acorralado en un rincón del lugar

- eres un maldito pervertido! te digo que te alejes de - no puede terminar por que es callado por un beso del otro. Esta particular escena es vista por el peli-pincho quien no dudo ni por 2 segundos alejarse rápidamente del lugar y volver a su búsqueda del peli-verde, pero, ya se estaba cansando, realmente era muy bueno escondiendo ese bastardo sobre actuado de midorikawa pensaba nuevamente Goenji, ya había buscado por todos lados... esperen aun no buscaba en la cancha, pero que tonto era! como no buscar en el primer lugar en donde estaría, se dirige rápidamente a la chancha de Futbol y no encuentra al peli-verde, pero si encuentra a Kazemaru sentado en las bancas con la mirada perdida hacia algún lugar del universo y sin pensarlo se acerca a el y extrañamente deseo abalanzarse sobre el y tal vez seguir el ejemplo de Fudou y besarlo, Que? que cosas estaba pensado? Por KAMI! al parecer ver a 2 de sus compañeros besándose lo estaba confundiendo... el era un hombre! puede que Kazemaru pareciera una chica pero, no lo era! era un chico! y si era bastante lindo pero... deja de pensar esas cosas! realmente tenia una batalla mental y cuando despertó de sus pensamientos vio a Kazemaru en frente de el mirándolo de una extraña forma

- Goenji-kun? estas bien? nuevamente te sientes mal?

- eh? ósea no! estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte por mi Kazemaru - sonríe

- no me preocupo por ti! solo tenia curiosidad del por que tenias esa cara - se sonrojo y le da la espalda al peli-crema para que este no pueda ver en el estado que se encontraba

- no es de buena educación darle la espalda a los demás

- no me importa! por que no te vas y me dejas tranquilo, me as causado muchos problemas

- lo siento, no se que es lo que hice - mentía, midorikawa y Tachimukai se habían encargado de decírselo - pero te pido que me perdones, no quiero que estés enojado conmigo, no tuve un buen día y si estas enojado eso lo empeoraría aun mas

- crees que eres el único que tubo un mal día? tampoco fue uno de mis mejores días! tuve que volver a mi casa por que un camión ensucio mi ropa con barro! y llegue tarde a la escuela! además que por lo mismo olvide mi almuerzo! y para peor cuando solo quería saber por que Endou y Kidou no volvían al entrenamiento y te abalanzas sobre mi y me dices mami! - Kazemaru había explotado, sus mejillas estaban más rojas aun y claramente estaba enojado

- de verdad lo siento

- con eso no cambiaras la vergüenza que me hiciste pasar! además me obligaste a!... - se pone aun mas rojo y rápidamente se tapa la boca

- te obligue a que? - pregunta curioso

- a nada... - mira para otro lado

- a que te obligue Kazemaru? - su rostro vuelve a tu típica seriedad

- bueno... este... no importa olvidémoslo si? - sonríe nerviosamente

- ya dilo Kazemaru!

- esta bien! me pediste que te besara! - su rostro esta tan rojo como el pelo de kiyama

- y tu lo hiciste?

- bueno... yo...

- lo hiciste o no?

- si! - se sienta en el suelo y esconde su cabeza entre sus piernas ya no podía estar mas rojo y no quería que Goenji lo viera

- entonces... - se quedo en silencio por unos segundos, en verdad el ex-atleta lo había besado? y lo peor! es que el ni siquiera lo recordaba! ese momento seria un sueño para cualquiera! recibir un calido beso del peli-celeste! un momento... por que decía eso? es que realmente sentía algo por su compañero? bueno, si sentía algo por el o no tenia que averiguarlo de alguna forma y ya sabia perfectamente como seria - no quiero tu beso

- que? - se mueve de su posición y lo mira incrédulo, a que se refería con eso? - a que te refieres con eso?

- lo que dije, no quiero tu beso... así que te lo devolveré - se sienta al lado de Kazemaru

- y.. co-como aras eso? - decía bastante nervioso

- espera y lo averiguaras - se acerca al peli-celeste y lo besa suavemente a lo que el ex-atleta queda estático, no lo podía creer pero no le molestaba, es mas le gustaba lo que pasaba así que cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar por el momento. El beso continuo, pero la falta de aire ya se hacia evidente así que no quedo mas que separarse y en ese mismo instante Goenji se dio la media vuelta nervioso, pensaba que Kazemaru lo golpearía aunque por lo menos disfruto del beso y no lo olvidaría jamás, por fin se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía, le gustaba y demasiado

- Goenji-kun?

- q-q-que? - estaba muy nervioso

- el beso que te di, fue en la frente

- QUE? - ahora si que se quería morir - lo-lo lo siento Kazemaru yo...

- cállate, si? - le sonríe y se sienta junto a el apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del goleador de fuego - eres un tonto, Goenji-baka y no sabes besar - dice burlón

- QUE? - dice completamente rojo, pero una idea surge en su cabeza - pero seguramente tu si sabes besar no? puedes enseñarme - levanta las cejas

- quieres que te enseñe? - dice en un tono muy picaron que puso nuevamente nervioso al goleador

- s-si

- lo siento pero no besare a alguien que no es mi novio - y dicho esto se va

- espera Kazemaru! - se levanta y lo sigue. Parece que este no había sido un tan mal día después de todo...

- FIN! -

* * *

><p>Espero que les aya gustado ^^ lo ise con mucho amor y espero sus <em>reviews<em> y si tienen dudas no se preocupen que se las puedo responder… entiendanme xD fue mi primer trabajo ^^

Sayo! ~


End file.
